A Change in the Games
by boo.bear1234
Summary: If the other Tributes from District One didn't get picked...who did? My version of the Hunger Games but with new Tributes from District One. Rated T KatnissXOC


**A/N, so I got this idea after finishing the first HG book, and wondered-**_**What if the tributes from District One didn't get chosen, how would it be different?**_** So I thought of two District One tributes: Daniela Lipper and Marx Tee. This is my first HG fan fiction, so please, no negative comments. I usually then would delete the story (that did happen once for a **_**Glee**_** fan fic). This would mostly be from Daniela's POV, some would be from Marx.**

**DO NOT OWN**

**Chapter One: The Reaping  
><strong>

**DPOV **

I woke up this morning to my own hell. I might be chosen today for the Hunger Games. A few years back, my older brother Clash won the Hunger Games, so we live in the Victors Village. It is highly populated since District One has a lot of Victors. I got up from my soft, cushioned bed and to the bathroom. I lifted my wine glass so an Avox would come and fill it with bubbly water. The Victors don't usually get this, but my mom has lots of needs she can't do herself. So she persuaded the Capitol to rent the Avox for our needs.

"Daniela, out of the Jacuzzi now," my mother cooed from the kitchen. I could see her now, wearing a soft threaded white dress with red dye stitches at the belt and her hair up in a tight bun on the top of her head. I obey my mother and leap out of the tub and into my room. I put on a soft threaded dark blue dress that fell down to my knees and the sleeves went to my wrists. I then put on my token from my district, a diamond in the middle of a solid silver pin. I walk downstairs and see my mom in the outfit I imagined her in. What a small world.

"Here is your breakfast, eat up. We need to get to the circle early."

_**BREAK **_

Three hours later, the Lipper family and I are in the circle. I, in the front, my younger brother Hardy who is fourteen at the time, and my 12 year old sister, Karen are placed in order. Clash, waits outside the circle, since he can't get picked, but we can. It's very rare for a winning Tribute's younger sibling would get picked.

"Hello everyone," Effie Trinket trills out to the crowd. We all roar. "I can see you all are excited to see who will be fighting for us today. Girls first," Effie says once the mayor says his monotone speech about the Hunger Games.

"The girl who is going to be in the Hunger Games is…Daniela Lipper!" I walk to the stage to hear the crowd screaming my name.

"The boy is…Marx Tee." Effie says. We can all tell Effie is not very happy with this certain male tribute.

_**BREAK **_

After we say our goodbyes, we are taken on a train to talk to the former Victor about the Games. Last year it was Madeleine Eel.

"Hello," she says in a sharp voice. I turn to see a very poised young woman walk through the doorway.

"You must be Daniela and Marx, you already know me, but not as well. Call me Maddy. So what are your talents or hunting ideas?"

Marx didn't say anything. So I started; "I can lasso up cows, I bet I could make a rope in the Arena. I could choke the other tributes to death. And I also sword fight, and won first place in a wrestling match at school."

"That's great, Daniela. No one probably will have the same talents you have. You'll surely win." Maddy smiled and turned to Marx.

"Marx…? Do you have any talents?"

"No," he replies bluntly. "I never have anytime to practice anyway."

The two girls stared at the male Tribute.

"No wonder Effie doesn't like him," Maddy says.

"Why does Effie hate Marx?" I ask Maddy, my mouth drooling since the Avox served us lunch.

"Not sure."

_**BREAK **_

The next thing we do is go to our rooms in the train. I prance into my room and feed myself some of the delicious bread that District 11 makes. I love the shape, a crescent shape, reminds me of when I was only four years old, and at the mines in District 12, before we moved to District 1. My dad worked at the mines, before the mine crash. When I heard that some men died in the crash, I cried myself to sleep. I remember seeing on television that one woman was days away from expecting her now last child.

"Daniela, time to wake up," Maddy said, jostling me awake. I cried myself to sleep last night, after I dwelled on the past of innocent deaths in a mine crash.

I climbed over to the dresser, putting on a black sweater and white pants.

**Marx POV**

I hated that I got reaped for the Hunger Games. My older brother died in the Hunger Games…and that was also Effie's first son. Effie was my…my…mom. No one knew that she had two sons. It was supposed to be a secret, yet only we, as in Effie and I, knew it.

"Marx, come on, breakfast waits." Maddy chirped.

"Not hungry." I grumbled.

**Hello again! Okay, so I had no idea who was the last victor in the Hunger Games, so I made that up. But who here can NOT wait until the movie comes out? I so can'! I just saw Breaking Dawn part one and there was a commercial for it. After wards, I was freaking out. noty**


End file.
